


We All Know You Love Me

by publius_ham



Series: sappypotter's prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soz, no a c t u a l smut though, some hinting to previous smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham
Summary: Fuck Quidditch training.But above all, without a single doubt, fuck Draco Malfoy.(Figuratively and literally.)





	

Fuck Quidditch training.

(Especially the fourth one in the same week, and in the sodding rain, that even magic couldn’t keep away from pouring into your eyes.)

But above all, without a single doubt, fuck _Draco Malfoy._

“No!” Screeched Ginny from atop her broom, her voice so shrill Harry was worried for a second she was going to get all the windows in the school to break apart. “Get your slimy teammates of the field, Malfoy, we booked the pitch -”

“If you were making a joke of us being “slimy” snakes, you’re wrong.” Malfoy just answered, standing in the middle of the field as if it was his goddamn kingdom, his hands on his thighs and a smirk playing on his lips. “Snakes aren’t slimy, they’re quite the opposite -”

“Shut up!” Harry shouted, and flew down with so much speed and force even Malfoy jumped back a little. “Listen to her, Malfoy,” he snapped, his face only inches away from Malfoy’s now, “and get your team off the field. We have it until 9, you and your git friends can train after we’re done.”

“What, and train when the weather’s even worse than this? We’ve got a match, too, this weekend, Scarhead.”

“Don’t call me Scarhead.”

“Oh, what?” Malfoy grinned, his teeth flashing in the early dark. “You’d rather I call you _loverboy_?”

As if Malfoy had flipped a switch, everything in Harry flared hot.

Praying to whatever magic god wizards prayed to Harry cleared his throat, looked around to be sure that no one had heard him, and said, “Don’t you dare bring that up -”

“Why not?” Malfoy was standing up on his toes now to look Harry in the eye. “You didn’t seem to mind last night.”

“Malfoy -”

“You’re blushing.”

“Am not.” And even if he was, he was the last person to admit that. “We made a deal, Malfoy, to not speak about it outside of the -”

“Room of Requirement. I am aware.” Malfoy shrugged, still smiling. (Harry fought the urge to whack him with his broom, if he weren’t sitting on it.) “I am also aware that you’re being a huge git, and I am going to use this until you let us use the other side of the field. Or d’you rather have me turning around and tell my team what really kept you up all night -”

“ _No_!” Harry jumped down from his broom, and pinched Malfoy in the chest. “I’ll hex you if you do.”

“No, you won’t.”

“And why not? I have hexed you in the past, Malfoy, just because we had sex doesn’t mean I’m don’t hate you.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes theatrically. “We all know you love me, Potter. But really, it’s your choice… let us play Quidditch, or I’ll tell that lovely Weaslette what name you’ve been screaming out in pleasure -”

“Alright! Alright!” Harry jumped up, his hands in the air as if Malfoy was holding him at gunpoint. “Fine. Just… piss off now, alright?”

“That’s all you needed to say.” Malfoy mounted his broom - way more elegant than was legally possible, in Harry’s opinion - and then suddenly turned around again. “Oh, and Potter?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll see you at 10.”

With that he flew back to his team, leaving a very confused Harry behind, trying not to stare at Malfoy’s arse too obviously.

“Mate?” Ron suddenly said, dooming up beside Harry. “What do you have planned at ten with Malfoy? Are you going to duel?”

Harry’s face grew hot again. “It’s probably going to take me all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [Tumblr](https://www.sappypotter.tumblr.com) / [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/sappyEliza)
> 
> Original post: [here](http://sappypotter.tumblr.com/post/154389158442/19-w-drarry-pls)


End file.
